


curiousity kills

by caratbong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Jicheol, M/M, gang stuff idk, there are other ships but this story is still developing so idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratbong/pseuds/caratbong
Summary: no one expected jihoon to be more invested in an unconscious body than grinding on strangers.have you ever heard the saying, “curiousity killed the cat"?





	1. prologue - break the rules

**Author's Note:**

> new year new descriptions lol  
> im just continuously editing so it will seem a bit messy sorry x-x

 

Two boys sat under the wide shade of the willow tree on campus; one had slightly chubbier cheeks and wore a mischievous look, the other was visibly shorter with black hair and a deadpanned expression.

 

“No.” Jihoon shoved another tofu rice ball into his mouth, made with love by his mother, and he turned away from his friend. Why were they friends in the first place? That was something Jihoon often wondered about when Seungkwan threw any type of ridiculous suggestion. They were so different from each other but they clicked so well- most times. Seungkwan was trying to, once again, convince him to break his introverted habits and sneak out at night. “Are you crazy? When have I ever rebelled against my mother?”

 

“Maybe you need to start breaking rules? God, when was the last time you went out and had fun?” Seungkwan’s tone was judgemental and questioning.

 

Okay, true- has Jihoon ever felt like he was having fun? Yeah, maybe when he was cooped up in his room with his guitar, plucking notes and strumming chords. But having fun outside? Jihoon’s face crinkled in deep thought- okay, maybe never?

 

“I’m touched you really care about my lack of fun but I’m good.” Jihoon leaned against the thick tree trunk. Seungkwan was feeling determined and hovered in front of him with a visible pout.

 

“Why are you so uptight? Can’t we have a little bit of fun? It’s my first year as a college kid, high school is long gone for you. You’re in the middle of college! How can you not go out?” Silence lapsed over for a moment before Jihoon let out a long groan- a sign of defeat and Seungkwan grinned proudly. “Yes! You won’t regret it. Meet me at the bus stop at the intersection of our street. 12am, okay?”

 

"12am?” Jihoon felt a little queasy at the time but Seungkwan wore a reassuring smile.

 

“All the fun starts at night.”


	2. fine white lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully i can try update on a regular (at least weekly or fornightly)

 

Jihoon was undeniably nervous and on edge because his fingers rapidly tapped against the wooden dinner table – a small habit he obtained over the years. He could only think about the clock in their dining room that echoed loudly with each tick. His mother was in a light conversation with his step-father, Jaehyung but she was smiling brightly, laughing about some clumsy customer they had today.

 

His step-father ran a noodle restaurant and managed under the supervision of his mother. It was situated in a run-down area. Jihoon had, at least twice, suggested a change in location since he worried about his mother’s safety, but Jaehyung reassured that he knew enough owners on the same street and was guaranteed safety and security. Jihoon was left a little unconvinced but he couldn't dismiss the determination in his tone so he didn't try to argue. Jihoon was only content if his mother was.

 

“Anything wrong?” Jihoon’s mother stared with warmth in her eyes and Jihoon jolted at the question. He stared back at his parents who wore big smiles and it only made him feel guiltier.

 

“No,” Jihoon mumbled before he repeated himself with a more believable tone, “No, I’m just worried about the upcoming assignment.”

 

“You always do well in college, Jihoon!” his mother exclaimed with delight and Jihoon smiled at her positivity, something Jihoon didn't inherit but his mother had so much, it radiated and shone down on him almost every day. It was almost unrecognisable when she wasn't smiling.

 

There was a large portion of their lives when the divorce took a big toll on her and left her in a turmoil of depression. Jihoon took it upon himself to stop going out and look after his mother until she seemed stable enough. It took time but when she met Jaehyung, the happiness that seeped out of her returned.

 

“I think I’m just gonna head off and study.” Jihoon prayed that he didn't sound awkward and pushed himself away from the table. When he was inside his room, he took deep breaths. Admittedly, he wasn't the best actor especially when it came to doing something so… out of his character?

 

His mother was someone special and he didn't like to lie but she was sometimes overprotective. He was sneaking out of his house- what would his mother think of him when she found out about his lies? He shuddered at the thought and shook away the possible consequences.

 

He grabbed his small notebook from the first drawer. It contained his personal thoughts and some- Seungkwan would describe it as poetic- lyrics. It was a small hobby Jihoon developed over the years from playing his guitar.

 

Time passed and there was a loud knock on his door. His mother came inside with a mug of hot chocolate. “You study so hard.”

 

Jihoon offered a weak smile, his hand busy scrambling to cover his page of disorganised lyrics and sentences. “Thanks.”

 

“I’m just saying good night now because we’re opening the restaurant earlier tomorrow. Your dad is thinking of extending opening hours.” His mother was busy explaining as her hand came to touch Jihoon, petting down his hair and fixing his appearance.

 

When she left, Jihoon couldn't help the sigh that escaped him. His mother still treated him like a child- it was understandable since his mother had two miscarriages before he, the miracle child, made it through the tough nine months.

 

Sometimes it got on his nerves- his phone used to blow up so much during high school, even during class hours which led to him getting into trouble and rumours of a secret girlfriend. The latter had Jihoon speechless at its stupidity. He couldn’t even speak a word to a female, how was it even possible to have a girlfriend? Not to mention, he had eyes for males.

 

Jihoon frowned because he was moving into the college dorms soon for an easier access to facilities since he is a sound engineering student. Being close to equipment meant an efficient work ethic especially during assessment period. He knew his mother was very concerned even though she agreed with the circumstances. It would be lonelier at home for her but he could always just visit her.

 

Time evidently seemed to slow down so he opted for the bed, though he didn't plan to sleep. He changed into warmer outerwear and slipped into his blankets. He laid in the dark for an hour, thinking and worrying about the action that was about to unfold. Backing out didn't sound too bad.

 

Before he could even process his second thoughts, his phone vibrated silently, letting him know that it was time to leave. He pulled back the covers, carefully shoving two thick pillows to substitute for his missing body. He climbed out of his window slowly and carefully to avoid making loud noises. He saw the light glowing from the living room and his heart thudded rapidly.

 

He felt like a spy when he managed to walk a couple of houses from his. He admitted it felt thrilling to do something like this. Maybe Seungkwan was right about breaking rules – or at least going out again.

 

He spotted a figure with a deep frown leaning against the bus stop post. “Seungkwan?”

 

The boy snapped his head at the name before his frown was replaced with a wide grin. He pulled Jihoon into a quick hug, bursting out with small giggles at the unbelievable sight of Jihoon out at night. A bus pulled up only a minute after his arrival and they both got on.

 

“We’re visiting my cousin’s shop for a bit.” Seungkwan stopped to scan his outfit. “Well, your outfit isn’t that appropriate.”

 

Jihoon peered down at his big comfy sweater and track pants before his eyes moved to Seungkwans'; light wash jeans, a graphic tee topped up with a bomber jacket. Seungkwan really outdone the stylish factor tonight.

 

“Perfect.” Jihoon sounded dry as they tapped their bus cards. “It doesn’t help if you don’t tell me where we’re going in advance.”

 

“It’s alright, you still manage to pull off the cute look,” Seungkwan reassured and Jihoon didn't exactly feel reassured but insulted. He decided to not comment on that. Instead, he just shoved Seungkwan’s shoulder. He hated being called cute- it was one of his pet peeves. He got it. Small height. Baby face. It wasn't like he asked for it though.

 

Soon enough, they tapped off and walked into a brightly lit street. The people seemed to look a little more pretentious than Jihoon anticipated and he stuck closer to Seungkwan with a small frown at the unfamiliarity.

 

“Seungkwan, where are we?” Jihoon asked, worried as they headed down the street which seemed to grow darker and was dimly lit by broken streetlights and occasional flickering signs. There seemed to be less of a crowd and more of an alleyway. He began to believe that Seungkwan may actually be crazy and was playing a prank. “Seungkwan-“

 

“Don’t worry, I always come here.” Seungkwan smiled and his frown only deepened.

 

“That’s kind of concerning,” Jihoon commented. His friend finally stopped in front of a neon lit shop. The word ‘tattoo’ flickered in pink with a sky blue rectangular border. The door was barred but unlocked, a little ajar. There was a tattered, uneven sign that notified the customers that they were open. “Okay, when you said ‘fun’, you didn’t mean getting a tattoo, right?”

 

Seungkwan didn't even hesitate to walk inside, pushing the creaking door and Jihoon dumbly followed behind. A chill ran down his spine at the sight of vivid inked drawings decorating the walls. There was a deep musky aroma that he picked up. Jihoon could see that the people inside were dressed extremely well-off- something you might see on a Seoul Fashion Week show.

 

“Do you really think I’d force you to get a tattoo?” Seungkwan snorted before he beelined straight past the counter- which Jihoon watched in shock before he was quick on his feet. What the fuck were the only three words running through his mind.

 

“Have you seen Jeonghan?” Seungkwan popped a question. Jihoon could hear faint booming music coming from behind the thin walls before a tall, delicate looking male visualised before them. His features were soft, but his clothes were stylish and punk-rock. He sported a black mullet, his fringe a little long and slightly covering his eyes.

 

“Oh Seungkwan, you came.” The male shared a bro-handshake with Seungkwan. “He’s behind us, fixing up something that broke again.” Jihoon noted a small accent from his sentences. His eyes flickered from Seungkwan to Jihoon. “Who’s the…kid?”

 

“This is my friend I was talking about, Jihoon. He’s not a kid. He’s actually older than you by a year,” Seungkwan’s voice lowered, “and he kind of hates being called that.” Jihoon scowls at him but greets the male quietly.

 

“I’m Minghao. Sorry about the kid thing, you’re just a little smaller than the normal,” Minghao leaned against the wall, peering at Jihoon with a gentle smile.

 

“I’m just gonna take Jihoon to Caratland for a bit,” Seungkwan said quickly, his hand latching onto Jihoon with a little too much excitement. Jihoon, on the other hand, was dumbfounded by the sudden plan. He had heard about Caratland- the extremely popular nightclub where all the rich people resided and where most danger sparked. He was completely and utterly definite that Seungkwan had lost his mind.

 

“Do you realise what you just said?” Jihoon hissed quietly as Minghao waved them goodbye. Seungkwan took him down the hallway with a casual whistle. “We can’t go Caratland- we’re poor and I’m dressed like this!”

 

“You look great, Jihoon. Plus, I told you I’d let you meet my friends! One of them owns the place,” Seungkwan said with the most nonchalant manner which left Jihoon choking on the air from the surprise fact.

 

“W-What? _Your_ friend owns the _most_ _expensive_ club in Seoul?” Jihoon uttered with shock and confusion.

 

“Yeah.” Seungkwan made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He turned open the door and they ended up in another room but this time the music was boisterous and booming as the bass vibrated through his bones. There were numerous boxes of alcohol and glasses. Jihoon felt intimidated when they ended up behind the bar. What the fuck? Was that tattoo shop connected to this club?

 

“Woah, dial it back a little. It’s illegal for kids to come here.”

 

At first Jihoon really believed that they were in deep shit even though they were legal of age- well only he was. He was very determined to beat up Seungkwan once they got out of trouble. However, Seungkwan was having too much fun conversing with the stranger and Jihoon grew very lost in the midst of it.

 

He looked up and, in his mind, it was silent.

 

There was a loud thud against his ribcage before he swallowed back his saliva. He admitted fast, the guy was a hot fucking piece of art. He sported black hair, gelled back to expose his forehead. Jihoon tried not to stare with his mouth open. He was dressed up in an expensive looking tux. There was a fucking Rolex clasped around his wrist. It glittered and shone where the light hit. His eyes were big and dark, his full lips pulled into a dangerous smile. The gorgeous man looked down at Jihoon and he felt stuck.

 

“So, this is _Jihoon_?” His name rolled off his tongue like sweet candy and Jihoon already felt a little dizzy. The guy seemed to enjoy his starstruck expression and offered him a smirk. “I’m Seungcheol.”

 

Even his name sounded amazing, Jihoon thought. Seungkwan told him about introducing him to Jeonghan and Seungcheol decided to personally escort the boys to him. Apparently, Seungkwan’s cousin was busy fixing the lights in one of the VIP rooms.

 

“Welcome to Caratland, I own the place,” Seungcheol began and it already left Jihoon dumbstruck. So, this was the friend. “I mean, I guess people who come here like to spend money, we do have quite a bit of high ranks here but as long as you don’t mess with them, they won’t mess with you.”

 

Jihoon felt a little anxious at the light warning but Seungcheol didn't seem to be disturbed as he chuckled. He led them to the fire exit, which was a little questionable until Seungcheol turned to explain, “the elevators and stairs are always cramped so I like to take the fire exit. It’s easier and there’s fresh air.”

 

The fire exit, strangely, had a passcode and Jihoon watched as Seungcheol’s delicate fingers punched in the specific numbers before opening the door. Seungcheol smiled over to Jihoon. “It’s so the alarm doesn’t go off.”

 

There was an empty dark alleyway on his right side with two massive dumpsters seemingly filled to the brim. Jihoon coudln't help but stare into the blackness and shivered when a light breeze ran through them. Suddenly his heart stopped and he almost choked. His knees almost buckled from shock and he did a double take.

 

What the fuck?

 

Jihoon bored his eyes into the dead end where a body laid, slumped against the wall. It was way too dark to tell if the guy was still alive or not but he could see the outline and his stomach twisted and turned. He almost retched at the scene, his voice stuck in his throat.

 

“G-Guys,” Jihoon stuttered and breathed, shaking, “t-there’s a bo-“

 

Jihoon was cut off when Seungcheol tugged him back into the club again and the door slammed shut from the heavy weight. Jihoon blinked, speechless and he stared at Seungcheol who smiled at him, seemingly clueless by what Jihoon had just witnessed. Jihoon decided to not say anything- there wasn’t an open opportunity for him to anyways because Seungcheol was busy greeting customers and shaking hands whilst Seungkwan was, though he has been here multiple times, still admiring the ambience and interior of the club.

 

They stopped by the VIP room towards the end, revealing a relatively tall male, his nose crinkled in deep concentration at the flickering light bulb. His leather shoes pressed into the dark velvet material stretched across the couch and Jihoon cringed inwardly. It looked so miserable to see something so expensive being stepped all over by another expensive item. Their entrance was loud enough to jolt the guy out of his thoughts and he threw a wary guise towards them before his expression lightened up at the familiar faces.

 

“Seungkwan!” he greeted with a smile, leaving Seungcheol scoffing.

 

“Thanks for ignoring me,” he almost whined and Jihoon couldn't help but think that it was kinda cute coming from someone who looked so dangerous.

 

“Sorry, but blood is thicker than water,” the stranger shrugged before he peered at Jihoon, “ah, so this is famous ‘ _Jihoon_ ’ Seungkwan talks about.” Jihoon flushed at the comment, embarrassed by the fact that Seungkwan talked about him to his family.

 

“I’m Jeonghan, Seungkwan’s cousin. I own the tattoo shop just next door, but I don’t actually tattoo the customers- not often. Usually Minghao does, if you met him, he’s the Chinese one.”

 

“Isn’t that like… _illegal_?” Jihoon asked, surprised to hear that the guy younger than him tattooed customers as he remembered the thin, young frame of the boy. Jeonghan gave Seungkwan a pointed look who offered a sheepish smile in return. They seemed to share a silent conversation, exchanged by looks.

 

“Well, we haven’t been caught yet and I trust that you won’t say a thing, right?” Jeonghan’s tone was a little more menacing than he looked and the shorter silently nodded. “Perfect. In one, two years, he’ll be legal anyways.”

 

Seungcheol cleared his throat and looked over to the pair. “Why don’t you both go downstairs and have a drink? It’ll be on the house- not that Seungkwan ever pays.”

 

“Hey!” Seungkwan exclaimed, looking offended, but his grin held excitement at the suggestion.

 

Jihoon felt uneasy at the sound of drinks but Seungkwan was already pulling on his arm, eager to leave. Jihoon considered about mentioning the body but he was already at the door. He looked over his shoulder and caught Seungcheol’s dark eyes raking over him. He felt flushed and jittery, looking away quickly but he knew Seungcheol had a fixated stare on him until they were out of sight.

 

Jihoon was silent but he felt like there was something weird going on.


	3. investigations

Seungkwan nervously cleared his throat, eyes shining with anticipation as he turned to his friend. “So,” he began eagerly, “what do you think?”

 

Place or _people_? But Jihoon knew he wasn’t one to bring up judgemental opinions to light even if he was a little concerned about the body outside and eye-candy Seungcheol.

 

“It’s huge- I can’t believe _you_ are friends with someone who actually owns a place like this,” Jihoon paused and he looked around again before carefully bringing up, “Seungcheol seems a little intimidating.”

 

“Oh, he’s a nice guy. He’s always a little cold to newcomers, surprisingly he wasn’t to you.” Seungkwan seemed to be in deep thought. “Maybe because you’re a cute small kid.”

 

“You’re just asking to be hit,” Jihoon deadpanned and Seungkwan chuckled. They arrived at the bar where Seungkwan naturally greeted the bartender with familiarity. They talked like they’ve been born out of the same mother and Jihoon knew Seungkwan was an only child.

 

He couldn’t help but feel a little out of place. He was surprised Seungkwan was the type of person who clubbed and drank. High school Seungkwan felt like a totally different person now. Jihoon returned his attention back to the conversation.

 

“…and I’ll take two vodka sunrises.” Seungkwan seemed to be finished as he pulled Jihoon by his sleeve. “This is Jihoon, the friend I mentioned before and Jihoon, this is Jisoo who works as a bartender.”

 

“Hey Jihoon.” Jisoo’s voice was surprisingly gentle for such a flamboyant environment and Jihoon was intrigued as to why he even worked here. He looked like a good guy, someone who you would find sitting on the park bench and feeding the ducks. Or maybe, Jihoon was just a little too opinionated.

 

“Do you work here every night?” Jihoon asked, managing small talk as Jisoo grabbed two glasses, tipping a shot of vodka into each.

 

“Yeah, most nights. I’m usually here ‘til closing time. It’s probably because I live just above this place-” Jisoo paused, pouring orange juice into the glasses before he slid the drinks over, “-well, above the tattoo parlour.”

 

Seungkwan butted in when the drinks were in sight. “These drinks are the best kinds because you actually can’t taste the alcohol. It’s a favourite for everyone!”

 

Jihoon hesitated as he grabbed the glass. The glass was rounded and wide with orange liquid. His nose detected a meagre scent of the vodka and he grimaced. He only tried alcohol once, but he knew he wasn’t a big fan- especially since he couldn’t handle it well but for today, he decided that one was enough for the night.

 

Seungkwan was already sipping from the straw. Jihoon was a little distracted as he watched the boy sip and eye the busy crowd on the dance floor.

 

“Do you come here often?” Jihoon tried to get comfortable on the leather stools but there wasn’t much cushion to soften the seat and he felt his bones digging into the hard material beneath.

 

“Just weekends but sometimes I’m here weekdays- it really depends,” Seungkwan shrugged, “but I live with Jeonghan so it’s common to find me here.”

 

Jihoon took another sip of his drink, cautious to avoid getting drunk for the night. He eyed Seungkwan who literally breathed down his one before he slammed the empty glass on the bar. He ferociously wiped his lips with the back of his hand and he hopped off the uncomfortable stool.

 

“We should dance, Jihoon.” Seungkwan’s eyes twinkled and Jihoon immediately shrunk at the suggestion. Dance? God, he would look so bad if he went out there to dance. Plus, there were so many strangers who grab anyone and Jihoon preferred not to be grabbed by strangers.

 

Seungkwan seemed to have read his mind because he was already rolling his eyes and pulling Jihoon with him, despite his silent protests. Jihoon held onto his glass as he squeezed between bodies, hyperaware about not spilling his drink.

 

“Seungkwan, the drink-“ Jihoon stopped walking and his mouth dropped. Seungkwan was already deep inside the crowd and gone. People were bumping and grinding around Jihoon, the smell of sweat and alcohol mixed into the atmosphere. Jihoon grew a bit angsty about the situation.

 

Jihoon eventually moved towards the edge of the crowd and leaned against the wall, trying to figure out whether to go back in to find Seungkwan or just try and mingle around like a normal customer.

 

He casually sipped on his drink, running the tip of his tongue across the glass edge as he eyed for someone who looked kind. However, even with alcohol within his system, the environment was just too awkward for Jihoon to attempt to mingle so he left his glass of alcohol on an empty table and ziplined to the bathroom.

 

There was a line but he wasn’t on the verge of death because he just needed the tap to clean his sticky hands. Jihoon tapped his foot, staring at the people around him. They came in a variation of looks, ages and styles. He was surprised to even see an older male, maybe around his late 40s roaming around the area.

 

Jihoon must have stared for too long because the old male threw him a glare, his eyes hard and steely. The young boy froze in his spot and immediately glued his eyes to the floor, a little dizzy. The line wasn’t moving and he was scared that the old man was about to fight him so he relocated.

 

Jihoon pulled his feet against the tacky tiles and shuffled around the crowd, distancing away from the creepy old man and the rest of the drunk people who were lining for the bathroom. He nibbled on his bottom lip as he contemplated.

 

His feet stopped moving when he recognised the area – he was here earlier with Seungcheol and Seungkwan. The heavy fire exit was right in front him and his mind flickered with vivid images of the unconscious body in the dark alleyway. He felt his heartrate rise and his nerves began to jitter. The door seemed so inviting to him.

 

He might be fucking crazy – Jihoon thought and chuckled at himself, he was so fucking crazy. His heart thumped loudly in his ears, tuning out the loud music and vibrating bass of the DJ. He focused on the door as he edged closer. He didn’t want to look suspicious, so he did a quick glance over around and quickly punched in the code he vaguely remembered Seungcheol putting in.

 

His mouth curled upwards at the situation before a small giggle slipped past his lips. It was funny because it just felt like he was sneaking out for the second time tonight. He prayed the alarms didn’t go off and he turned the handle but it didn’t budge. His eyebrows furrowed together, perplexed at the situation.

 

Wait- the door didn’t open, Jihoon gaped upon realisation, the door only opens with a code. He racked his brain and punched in the numbers again, fixing the mistake. He managed to get it right the second time because the door opened with ease and he slipped out into the cold air. The door shut almost immediately, and he leaned against it with heavy breaths.

 

Why was that so exhausting?

 

“…not much of a fire exit if it has a code,” Jihoon thought aloud and his pupils travel the dark distance to where he last remembered seeing the body. Only Lee Jihoon would fucking use his free time to investigate an unconscious body than partying like any other normal college student in the most expensive club in town.

 

Only him.

 

The longer he stared, the more details he could make out. He pressed his body against the short rails and leaned a little forward, careful to not slip over and hit the ground. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of falling.

 

He squinted and gawked at the disturbing image.

 

The body was a male; his shirt was soaked in blood because it clung to the body in a deep red, outlining its toned muscles of the torso and abs; his forehead was covered with dark blood, probably dried from being outside and it trailed down to his jaw; his jeans were dirty and ripped on the sides.

 

His vision blurred and he breathed heavier and heavier. The gruesome image imprinted in his mind and he felt sick. There was a silence before a short and loud wheeze ripped past his throat.

 

Jihoon choked when he felt his body tip over the edge. His breath was caught in his windpipe because he knew that he felt someone’s hand behind him- an outline of a palm and rough fingers. His heart pulsed too wildly and his eyes teared up from shock.

 

Fuck, who pushed him?

 

His eyelids fluttered shut, and he braced himself for the heavy impact of the concrete ground with a hazy mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, who dared to push jihoon?


End file.
